


最佳损友

by TheTarr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr
Summary: 百合故事(It's 2020!! I don't know if anyone wants a English version of this. If you need, please comment. I'll do translation.)....................For English translation of this, please visit→ https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012513
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	最佳损友

**Author's Note:**

> 大学AU

  
晚上十点半齐格勒才回宿舍。进了门一语不发，将文件夹拍在桌上，趴住，片刻后肩膀耸动。莫伊拉以为她在哭，椅子从对桌滑过来：“挨骂了？”

齐格勒抬起头，眼睛发红，但干燥无比。眼睛发红是因为仇恨。齐格勒咬牙切齿：“还不如挨骂，文学教授要我重写论文。老子将来又不做诗人，此事毫无意义！”

脸上敷着面膜，莫伊拉不能牵动肌肉微笑。因此退而求其次，缓慢地拍手：“亚伯拉罕林肯至理名言送给你，优秀生就该拿全A。此外特大喜讯，我们组教授期末不留论文。”

“亚伯拉罕林肯说过这话？”

“也可能没有。”

齐格勒眼前发黑，更想吐血，用文件夹抽莫伊拉的后背。莫伊拉也不躲她，挨两下打，呵呵笑着滑回自己桌看文献。

莫伊拉奥德莱恩是爱尔兰人，安吉拉齐格勒是瑞士人。两人能在茫茫人海中配对成为舍友，出于百分之一对生命科学共同的满腔热爱，搭配百分之九十九的老天爷造孽。

莫伊拉身高一米九，红发梳成背头。虽然永远眼妆精致，初次见面仍被层管当成男的赶进电梯里。齐格勒倒没认错性别，只在睡前问她：“美瞳不摘？”

这是友好提醒，齐格勒以为她忙了一天搬宿舍忘记此事。两人已经关掉灯，黑暗里莫伊拉解释说是天生的。齐格勒说哇，像波斯猫。莫伊拉笑起来：“你喜欢猫？”

“猫不错。”齐格勒半边脸埋进枕头里，闭上眼，“但我喜欢王八。”

莫伊拉有点意外，问她为什么喜欢王八，齐格勒没有回答。过一会齐格勒发出微弱的鼾声，原来是累到倒头便睡了。

那个时候莫伊拉比现在老实，不会干一些睡不着觉就趴在舍友床头数她睫毛之类的事。况且安吉拉齐格勒完全不是莫伊拉的菜，其一齐格勒出乎意料很盐，莫伊拉和天下百分之八十铁T一样喜欢甜美小狗；其二齐格勒会用胳膊肘捅莫伊拉叫她一起点评帅哥的屁股，显然太直了，比测距激光还直。俗话说身正不怕影子斜，齐格勒的影子直得可以拿去当砌砖墙的标尺。

两人的喜好和性格天差地别，生活习惯竟然出奇一致。卫生搞得勤，东西买得少，住了小一个学期宿舍里干净得像酒店双床房。莫伊拉还以为全世界女的都这样，偶然为社团活动跑到布丽吉塔房间找人，才知还可以用线式彩灯在墙上圈出心形，里面贴满拍立得照的家人和朋友。

莫伊拉端详片刻，奇道：“布丽吉塔，你看起来不像你爸生出来的。”

“我当然不是我爸生出来的。”布丽吉塔双手将她推出宿舍，“我是我妈生出来的。”

莫伊拉微笑：“万圣节有演出，戏剧社要出原创剧目。听说你文笔不错，组织决定由你来做编剧。”

“绝对不行！”布丽吉塔瞪大眼睛，抓住她的肩膀摇晃：“我五篇文学作业拿了三个C。是谁造谣？”

“是我。”莫伊拉面不改色，“此事没有商量余地。事成之后，叫齐格勒请你吃潮汕火锅。”

布丽吉塔尖叫一声。莫伊拉不知用各种方法挣脱她的钳制，飞速离开，且彬彬有礼，像夏日迎面而来没头没脑的一阵风。

ddl前半个小时布丽吉塔交了稿。故事讲的是田纳西恶霸绑架休眠中的漂亮仿生人准备强娶做老婆，美女研究员深入敌后英雄救美。最终美女研究员干翻田纳西恶霸的两个小弟来到恶霸房间，推门高呼住手仿生人带把是我的秘密男友！

据说布丽吉塔写这东西用了半个晚上和两瓶伏特加。美女研究员是安吉拉齐格勒，田纳西恶霸是电子系大二学长加布里尔莱耶斯，莱耶斯的两个小弟分别是经济系交换生岛田源氏和著名混子杰西麦克雷。漂亮带把仿生人只能是莫伊拉。莫伊拉对布丽吉塔的台本非常满意：从头到尾，她一句台词也没有。只需两眼一闭扮演尸体。

莫伊拉是表现欲不怎么强的那类人，宁可无聊到躺在床上打俄罗斯方块也不要去联谊会。齐格勒则不同，有人叫她就去，每次一定十二点准时回宿舍。莫伊拉一般十二点半睡，此时已在床上躺好玩手机，随口问她过什么瘾。齐格勒打开衣柜，面色如常，把皮筋解下来扔在桌上：“你不喜欢跳舞？”

齐格勒金色的头发像水一样流淌到她不着寸缕的肩膀和后背上。莫伊拉再把视线移到屏幕上时已经game over。

莫伊拉心里不知为何有点乱。她把游戏关掉，笑一声：“有空跳给你看。”

社员的课表比散了黄的鸡蛋还散，戏剧社只好在晚上排练。莱耶斯背台词一个头两个大，莫伊拉躺在沙发上看文献。莱耶斯将她手中一沓打印纸抽出来：“奥德莱恩，这不公平。”

“莱耶斯，世上没有绝对公平。”莫伊拉双手放在肚子上，“除非你也长出我这样一张俊脸。”

莱耶斯用眼神说“狗崽子”，用嘴说：“齐格勒在哪？”

齐格勒推门进来，手里提两张披萨。源氏和麦克雷开始大声叫妈。莫伊拉吃东西一口很大，观感仍旧优雅。齐格勒边吃边想可能是手长脚长的女人做什么都优雅。

齐格勒跟她说：“已经过了你的睡觉时间。”

莫伊拉确实不太精神抖擞：“要我把你丢下？”

齐格勒拉着她胳膊笑：“不要啦……”

莫伊拉此人抗拒肢体接触。看齐格勒黑眼圈蛮可爱，忍了忍没把胳膊抽出来。

演出那天莫伊拉化仿生人妆，脸上自带荒木线，像营养不良的空条承太郎。莫伊拉在铺上苫布装床的长桌上躺了全程，感觉脖子很痛。正在想明天吃什么时，被安吉拉齐格勒一把拽起来。

这条不在剧本里，莫伊拉有点惊讶，莱耶斯此时正背对观众，眉毛挑到发际线。齐格勒铿锵地说：“请你放弃幻想，这是我的爱人！”

莱耶斯还未接话，齐格勒捏住莫伊拉的衣领，闭上眼睛，嘴唇碰在她的嘴唇上。

齐格勒是真的生物系花，莫伊拉是假的生物系草。此举一出台下男的女的尖叫掀翻屋顶。谢完幕，齐格勒神色如常：“各位辛苦，明晚请大家吃潮汕火锅。”

莱耶斯说：“请个假，有约在身。”

麦克雷奇道：“谁脑子被门夹了约你吃饭？”

莱耶斯平和地说：“操你的。”

回宿舍路上只剩莫伊拉和齐格勒。莫伊拉问：“为什么亲我？”

齐格勒很镇定，理由早已想好：“因为你的妆十分好看，不拉起来叫观众看一看，我认为是资源浪费。”

借路灯光一看，齐格勒耳朵全红了。莫伊拉饶有兴趣：“只是这样？”

“只是这样。”齐格勒走路飞快，“不许多想。”

“随你便吧。”莫伊拉双手插兜，加快脚步跟她并肩而行。

艾米莉拉克瓦和莫伊拉在厕所相遇，两人同课，因而较熟。莫伊拉低头洗手，艾米莉邀请她轰趴。莫伊拉说：“不去。”

拉克瓦对着镜子补口红，发出啵一声。然后说：“爱去不去。”

莫伊拉忽然多问一句：“齐格勒去吗？”

“你舍友？莫伊拉，”拉克瓦上上下下打量她，“没人能躲过我的眼睛，你一定是爱上她了。”

莫伊拉非常无语。张了张嘴，不知如何回答。

最后还是去了。齐格勒说莫伊拉跳舞像意大利面摆动，莫伊拉反唇相讥齐格勒跳舞让人回到上世纪八十年代。两人喝到有点上头，莫伊拉问：“你为什么喜欢乌龟？”

“因为乌龟只吃一点东西就可以活很久。”齐格勒举起酒杯，隔着酒杯看莫伊拉。“如果人类也这样就好了。”

“没有压力就没有争斗，没有争斗就没有进化。”莫伊拉用杯子和她碰一下，“万事万物成为现在这样总有理由。”

齐格勒沉默片刻，耸耸肩：“谁知道。也许你是对的。”

齐格勒视线朦胧，醉颜可爱，此时像小狗。莫伊拉伸手把她滑到鼻头的眼镜摘下：“我经常是对的。关于接吻，免费给你上一课怎样。”

齐格勒目不转睛地看她：“上什么课？”

莫伊拉越靠越近，齐格勒闭上眼睛。片刻后，两人唇齿相依。

…

黑影边嚼边说：“不要停，然后呢？”

“把饭咽了再说话。”莫伊拉把自己的餐盘拉得离黑影远点，说，“我俩百分之七十的时间意见不合，剩下百分之三十想把对方脑子挖出来吃了。只谈半年就分手，发誓老死不相往来。”

黑影撅嘴说：“真没劲。”

莫伊拉长叹一口气。黑影奇道：“很少见你叹气，怎么了？”

“安吉拉齐格勒博士将作为OW制造公司代表来我们研究所交流一个月。”莫伊拉说，“作为项目负责人，我不得不全程陪同。”

两人对视片刻，黑影拍桌狂笑：“奥德莱恩，你也有今天！”

“只是前女友还没什么。”莫伊拉头大地说，“后来才偶然听说，我之前齐格勒交往过三个男友，我之后齐格勒一直单身。饶是我，也会觉得有些对不起她……”


End file.
